1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image processor, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as color copiers and color printers generally conduct a process in which color toner images are formed with sequential superimposition on an intermediate transfer body, for example, and in which the color toner images are collectively transferred from the intermediate transfer body onto a sheet. At this time, in order to prevent the sheet from being pulled between a collective transfer unit and sheet transporting members disposed around the collective transfer unit, the more upstream side a sheet transporting member is disposed, the faster the sheet transporting speed thereof is normally set. For this reason, the transporting speed of the intermediate transfer body changes due to force, in a sheet transporting direction, additionally applied to the intermediate transfer body from the sheet, hence causing color shifting in an image in some cases depending on a type of the sheet being used.